Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash, voiced by Max Gilardi, is a pegasus who is a rude, foul-mouthed jerk who mostly likes to insult her friends. She is also, possibly, a lesbian since her cutie mark consists two female symbols overlapping. History Rainbow Dash first appeared watching Applejack eating a lot apples out of a wooden tub, telling her that she'll get a "wicked bad tummy-ache" if she eats them all. When Pinkie Pie showed up, she told Applejack the same thing as Rainbow flew up next to her and joked about it. When Applejack put herself in a coma from eating all of the apples, Rainbow Dash and the others went to see if she was alright. When discovering that Discord had escaped from his imprisiinment of stone cause havoc to Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle began to search for the Elements of Harmony. When asking Rainbow Dash if she wanted to help look for them, the rude pegasus told her to suck her tit and called her a dumb b**ch. She then laughed obnoxiously and said, "Swag." Rainbow Dash, along with Spike and Pinkie Pie, later tried to look for the Elements of Harmony inside of Fluttershy's shed. However, they "forgot" that Fluttershy has warned them multiple times about people going in there, and entered to find out that she had killed all of her animals and decorated the walls with their organs as a result. Instead of noticing that, Spike ironically discovered that Fluttershy keeps a bunch of "PlayPony" copies (a pun on PlayBoy) in a box (which especially got the attention of Rainbow Dash). When Pinkie actually got to notice the dead animals (which she considered as just "weird art"), Rainbow Dash told her that this is what they should've expected from "some quiet b**ch who spends all her time in the woods with small woodland creatures." After discovering the dead Derpy Hooves (who was made into a decorative toaster cozy), Fluttershy suddenly returned to her shed and got out a chainsaw when finding out that the trio was in there. She then began to sing a song as both Spike and Pinkie Pie jumped out the windows abandoning poor Rainbow Dash, who didn't escape in time enough. Rainbow then, unexpectedly, got locked up in a torture chair and got sliced in half by the chainsaw-wielding, psychopathic pegasus (who then got arrested and sent to a mental hospital). After that crazy incident, Twilight Sparkle and Spike later dug up Rainbow Dash's body at the cemetery and took it back to her lab to bring it back to life in a Frankenstein-like fashion. However, the plan didn't seem to work as it was supposed to since the lightning that hit the lightning rod only resulted in giving Rainbow's corpse an Afro instead. Twilight stated that she thought it would work since it does in movies. This led to Spike saying, "There really is no sense in beating a dead horse." Twilight then walked out of the lab, gave Spike a shovel, and told him to go bury Rainbow Dash's body again. Before doing so, Spike gave an angry look at the corpse and whacked it in the head with the shovel for not getting him a present for his birthday. One year later, it was shown that Spike had never buried Rainbow Dash's body; as he was shown sitting under a tree poking at it with a stick multiple times. Unexpectedly, Rainbow Dash suddenly came back to life screaming; causing Spike to scream as well. When they were finished screaming, Spike asked Rainbow if Twilight's experiment really did bring her back from the dead; only for her to reveal that she was really just in a coma the whole time. She then asked Spike what she had missed, and he told her all about the things that had happened to Ponyville (even the stuff that wasn't shown). Rainbow Dash then noticed the depressed-looking Twilight Sparkle, who was shown sitting on a hill looking at the complete wasteland that used to be Ponyville. After finding out why she was upset (and failing to cheer her up by imitating her), Rainbow decided to help by performing a sonic rainboom that suddenly reversed time back to when Applebloom was about to get crushed to death by Discord's foot. It was also shown that Rainbow Dash had also turned herself into Rainbow-Titan, and was about the same size as Discord. Rainbow-Titan gave a huge speech to Discord about all of the horrible things he had done, followed by telling him to either leave or die, and then began to have an epic fight with him. Rainbow was doing well during the first half of the fight, but almost lost when Discord knocked her out; jumped onto her back; told her to give up; and violently ripped off her wings. Just as Rainbow closed her eyes, thinking that it was all over, she suddenly woke up after hearing a small voice call out her name. She then looked up at the tall building in front of her, only to see Scootaloo, the small pegasus who is her biggest fan, at the very top of it. Scootaloo told Rainbow that she had to get up because she believed in her, and that's exactly what gave Rainbow a lot of confidence to get up and kick Discord off of her back; making him crash land right into a distant hill. Just as Discord got up and began charging back to Ponyville, Rainbow called for Twilight to summon the Sword of the Holy Titans. After the sword was summoned, Rainbow held it like a bat and sliced Discord's head off just as he came right on up to her. The head then goes flying into the air, as a huge blood tsunami caused by Discord's headless body began to fill up Ponyville. Rainbow-Titan then turned right back into Rainbow Dash and passed out in the blood from exhaustion. She later woke up and found herself in a bed at the hospital surrounded by her friends, who congratulated her for saving the day. Even though Rainbow was bummed out about her wings being gone, she was still happy that everyone was all back together again as she formed a group hug with her friends. Rainbow Dash was then shown, watching in amazement, as Applejack eats every apple in the orchards of Sweet Apple Acres; being proved, once again, that she really LOVES apples. Non-Canon Appearances While Spike was trying to give a message to the bronies at Trotcon, Rainbow Dash was shown playing a violent video game called "Wolf Puncher 2" with Pinkie Pie. Spike asked Rainbow why she wasn't dead, and she replied by saying, "This isn't cannon," (meaning that it's not part of the main storyline). While she was playing the game, the wolf she was punching finally "wolfsploded;" meaning that she wasn't supposed to let the wolf die. A video game version of Sweetie Belle then popped up on the screen and asked if she would like to play again; followed by saying, "Too bad." Just as Spike promised the bronies that nothing scary will happen in the message, the R-Dash 5000 suddenly burst through a wall and shot the camera. As soon as the robot flew out through the ceiling, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie looked down at the camera (in the style of APPLE.MOV) to see if Trotcon was alright. Rainbow Dash then comments by saying, "Swag," with a cheeky smile right before the video feed is disconnected. Rainbow Dash was, once again, shown playing "Wolf Puncher 2" and finally got the high score this time. The video game Sweetie Belle then popped up; congratulated her; and said that she really was a pathetic, loser, virgin who really needed to get a life. This made Rainbow Dash feel both upset and insulted, but got over it when admitting that at least nothing scary happened (until the creepy Fluttershy face popped up like how it always does at the end of episodes). Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Female Characters Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Females voiced by Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters who appear in the real show Opposites from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV * Rainbow Dash in MLP: FiM is voiced by a female (Ashleigh Ball), while Rainbow Dash in PONY.MOV is voiced by a male (Max Gilardi). * Rainbow Dash in MLP: FiM has a cutie mark that consists of a white cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt, while Rainbow Dash in PONY.MOV has cutie mark that consists of a pink lesbian symbol (although, she was shown with her actual cutie mark in APPLE.MOV). * Rainbow Dash in MLP: FiM is friendly and loyal, while Rainbow Dash in PONY.MOV is a rude jerk who cusses a lot. * Rainbow Dash in MLP: FiM isn't obessed with saying "Swag," while Rainbow Dash in PONY.MOV is. * Rainbow Dash in MLP: FiM is still alive, while Rainbow Dash in PONY.MOV was put into a comatose state by Fluttershy (which she came out of in SWAG.MOV). * Rainbow Dash in MLP: FiM is cute and pretty, while Rainbow Dash in PONY.MOV is creepy and ugly. * Rainbow Dash in MLP: FiM keeps her tomboyish mane, while Rainbow Dash in PONY.MOV had her tomboyish mane turned into an Afro after being hit by lightning (although, it did turn back to normal in SWAG.MOV). * Rainbow Dash in MLP: FiM has pink eyes, while Rainbow Dash in PONY.MOV has purple eyes. * Rainbow Dash in MLP: FiM still has her wings, while Rainbow Dash in PONY.MOV lost her wings in the fight she had with Discord. * Rainbow Dash in MLP: FiM has a high, tomboyish voice, while Rainbow Dash in PONY.MOV has a low, masculine voice. Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Female Characters Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Females voiced by Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters who appear in the real show Relationship * They're both blue. * They both have a rainbow mane. * They both have a tomboyish mane. * They're both attached to their wings. * They both have a cutie mark that consists of a white cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt (even though the Rainbow Dash from the PONY.MOV series only shared the same cutie mark in APPLE.MOV). * They both like playing pranks with Pinkie Pie. * They're both looked up to by Scootaloo. Trivia * In SWAG.MOV, Rainbow Dash confirmed that she was really in a coma the whole time after Fluttershy sliced her in half with the chainsaw. However, it's unknown how she was able to survive since it's, obviously, impossible to do so in reality. * In APPLE.MOV, her cutie mark looked exactly the same as in the real show, but in the rest of the series, she suddenly has one that differs from the show (just like the other main characters, except Applejack). * Most fans of the PONY.MOV series call her Rainbow Swag. * Judging by her cutie mark, it's possible that she is a lesbian. * Even though Rainbow Dash was only mentioned in PARTY.MOV, her corpse was shown (being poked with a stick by Spike) in a preview of the next episode at the end. * Due to the panel cartoons shown at the conventions Hotdiggedydemon shows up being non-cannon, Rainbow Dash was shown alive in-between the episodes of the series. * The first time Rainbow Dash said, "Swag," was in DRESS.MOV. * The only times she didn't say, "Swag," were in APPLE.MOV, MAGIC.MOV (because she was in a coma), and Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2. * Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are the only two ponies that speak in a masculine voice. * As shown in the APPLE.MOV comments, Rainbow Dash loves and tolerates Trolls and Haters alike. Gallery tummyache.png|"Wohohoho, Applejack. You eat all those apples, you're gonna get a wicked bad tummy ache." (NOTE: Rainbow Dash has her actual cutie mark in this scene.) Skeeny.png|Rainbow Dash watches Applejack eating apples in amazement. SWag.png|"Huhuhuhuhu! Swag!" Random.jpg|Rainbow Dash goes to Fluttershy's shed with Spike and Pinkie Pie. Wingboner.png|Rainbow Dash gets a wingboner. ("Swag!") Death.png|Rainbow Dash (supposedly) got killed by Fluttetshy. Lab.png|Rainbow Dash's corpse in Twilight Sparkle's lab. AFRO.png|Twilight Sparkle failed in bringing Rainbow Dash back to life (giving her an Afro as a result). PONY MOV pic2.png|Rainbow Dash as Rainbow-Titan. ("Leave this place or die!") M6aS SWAG.MOV.png|Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike in a group hug. APPLESagain.png|Rainbow Dash and her friends watching Applejack eating apples again. Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Female Characters Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Females voiced by Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters who appear in the real show